coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7832 (29th March 2012)
Plot Nick visits David, Kylie and Gail to try to stop the situation getting out of hand; David is adamant he will not sign the salon over to Audrey. Sylvia flirts with Lewis whilst serving breakfast at the café. Audrey is put-out. Steve makes a fry-up and Ken breakfasts on muesli. Ken turns the loud music down and apologises for his several trips to the loo in the night; Steve is regretting letting him stay. Deirdre has set the breakfast table for Ken. She throws his paper, mug and muesli in the bin when he doesn't show. Deirdre is surprised to see Ken coming out of Steve's flat. Sean is a little put-out at having to make Liam's bunny outfit during his lunch hour. Lewis tells Nick that they are putting the cruise on hold until the family rift is resolved. Steve tries to persuade Tracy to build bridges with Ken. David, Audrey, Kylie and Gail continue to row over the ownership of the salon. Audrey tears up ownership agreement and chucks the pieces at David calling Gail unlovable. Ken suggests lentil stew to Steve for tea but Steve is having a takeaway with Eileen. Deirdre arrives and dumps carrier bags containing Ken's things at his feet. Steve urges them to reconcile, wanting Ken out of the flat. Kylie urges David to seek legal advice about the salon and he agrees. Deirdre admires Liam's bunny outfit. Marcus and Maria are looking forward to taking Liam to the Easter fair. Sean feels left out. Steve and Eileen plate up the takeaway. Lesley is charmed by Amy who is blowing bubbles. Paul is happy to see Lesley so relaxed. Paul goes to work, happy that Lesley is so contented but Eileen tells Steve that she feels neglected. Tracy and Deirdre enjoy a girly night in. Neither of them misses Ken. Lesley's mood has turned; believing that Eileen has stolen a photo of Amy. As Lesley searches for the photo in the kitchen, Eileen tries to intervene and Lesley accidentally cuts herself. Lesley is very upset and Eileen is shaken. Lewis comes across Audrey in the salon, she explains that she's having the locks changed and determined to fight David. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey tears up the paperwork David originally signed for the salon; Eileen urges Paul to be realistic about Lesley's condition; Sean feels left out as Marcus and Maria bond over Liam's Easter pageant preparations; and Ken makes himself at home in Steve's flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,090,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Gail McIntyre: "That Lewis is a latter day Dick Turpin. No more, no less." Category:2012 episodes